On the Road Again
by popcornBOY
Summary: When Kenny finds his dads car keys he dicides to take his friends ona road trip and with Cartman using all his moms money what could go wrong?


Kenny and Kyle's hopeless journey

Kenny's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room reading a magazine. My parents were fighting again, I couldn't take it. That's all they ever did. I was getting pretty sick of it. I was hungry so I went to the kitchen, when I went threw the living room my parents completely ignored me. I got to the kitchen and opened the cupboards and let out a sigh. I knew that there wouldn't be anything to eat but I kind of just hoped. All I saw staring back at me was a box of tang, a jar of cinnamon and two pop tart rappers. Then I saw a box of granola bars. I reached up to get one but to my disappointment the box was empty. Then I saw something on the counter. It was my dad's keys to the truck.

Cartman's P.O.V

I was sitting on the coach watching Terrance and Philip re-runs. It was late and I was tired but I couldn't go to bed because my mom had a guy over and I really didn't want to try and fall asleep to that. God couldn't she at least wait in till I wasn't home? I always try to defend my mom but what the kids say is true. And then I heard a honk outside.

Kyle's P.O.V

My mom and dad were out again and they left us with a babysitter but she was mostly paying attention to Ike. She thinks he's adorable. Well you know what I'd like to tell her? I'd lie to say that I need attention to and another thing. Ike is MY little brother, not her's so she can screw off. But I don't tell her. I'm more respective then that. Instead I sit on the coach listening to her read Ike a bedtime story. And then I hear a car pull up.

Stan's P.O.V

It was Shelly's birthday and she was having her stupid friends over for a sleepover. And while they stayed up all night being load I was secluded to my room. And then I saw a flash of light outside my window. I look, there was a truck outside my house and they were honking. I decided to see what they wanted and who they were. So I got out of bed and went down stairs. I quietly opened the front door and ran out to the car. I looked inside the window and to my surprise Kenny was the driver. Cartman was sitting in the passenger seat and Kyle was in the back.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"What dose it look like where going on a road trip you black ass whole!" said Cartman. I was about to tell him that I wasn't black when he realized what he said.

"Road trip?"

"Ya road trip. Now grab your shit," said Kenny. I ran in and started to pack a duffle bag. I knew I shouldn't go but it just sounded so fun. I ran back out to the car but then I just couldn't get in.

"You guys." I said, "Were going to get in huge trouble"

"Come on Stan" said Cartman "stop being such a pussy."

"Fine" I said. I opened the back door and sat down beside Kyle.

Kyle's P.O.V

We had been driving all night. We didn't know exactly where we were going or where we'd end up. It was such an exiting thrill, but like I said we had been driving all night and everyone was getting tired.

"Maybe we should stop somewhere for the night." I suggested.

"But do we even have any money?" asked Stan

"Oh yea I swiped my mom's purse" said Cartman

"Oh sweet dude!" I said. We pulled in at a motel and went up to the front desk.

"Give me the best room available" Cartman told the man.

"What!? No!" I said, "We need to try and save money. Give us the cheapest room you have" I told the clerk. He gave us a key to room 7 and we went to find it. It was a small room, it didn't even have a T.V. and only one bed. "Oh great" I said, "We have to share a bed."

Cartman's P.O.V

Last night was the worst sleep I've ever had but now we were back on the road. Kenny was driving, Stan was in the front and me and Kyle were in the back seat. We had been driving for hours and we hadn't eaten all day. But then I saw a gas station up ahead.

"Stop here" I said.

"Why?" Kyle asked

"Because dumb ass we can buy some food." So we went into the gas station and bought about fifty chocolate bars. Then we kept driving, we didn't stop again all day and it was getting dark. We were driving on a highway with absolutely nothing for miles when all of the sudden we started to slow down. Kenny pulled over to the side of the road.

"Why are we stopped?" I asked.

"Because" said Kenny "were out of gas"

"What!?" screamed Kyle "oh no how are we going to get any where?"

"We could hitchhike," I suggested. But Kyle shot down my idea right away.

"That's retarded" he said, "no one is going to pick us up."

"They will if were hot girls, my mom's purse has like tons of makeup in it."


End file.
